This invention relates to an assembly fixture for television sets and, more particularly, to such an assembly fixture which may be placed over an existing television set in, for example, the user's home, and thereby transform the outward appearance of that television set so as to be consonant with the furnishings of the room in which that television set is located.
Television sets now have become so commonplace that they are found in the majority of homes. In general, television sets are produced in accordance with typical mass production, assembly-line techniques and, in the interest of production and cost efficiency, many television sets have become standardized. Essentially, most television sets now appear merely as a "box" having a viewing screen, operator control elements and a suitable grill network for the loudspeaker. Even the relative locations of the foregoing components have become practically standardized; although some manufacturers locate the control elements either on the front plane or the top or side planes of the television "box".
The plain, standardized outward appearance of the typical television set may not conform to the particular furnishings in the room in which it is disposed. However, heretofore, the user of a television set was limited to the appearance thereof as a function of the "furniture" models that various manufacturers offer for sale. Consequently, if the user's furnishings differ greatly from the style of furniture offered by the television set manufacturer, the user generally has been compelled to purchase a model having the simplest appearance. Unfortunately, even a simplistic design of the television set may be in sharp contrast with antique or rustic furnishings with which the user may have decorated the room in which that television set is located. Such sharp contrasts often are undesirable; but, heretofore, the user has had very little, if any, alternative in harmonizing the appearance of his television set with that of its surrounding environment.